ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Remember his Friends and Going to Teenage Robot World
They are back in Castle Oblivion and then Susan appeared Daffy: I bet you're working with Ken. Susan: That's right. I'm Susan, so... are you enjoying your stay at the castle? I bet it's nice to pull away all the worthless memories and Awaken the true memories... that lie deep in your heart. Ace: True Memories? Susan: Although... it seems that you're still forgetting the most important thing here. When that poor bunny hears that you've forgotten her name, why... it's just.. it'll break her heart. Ace: Poor bunny? Do you know her!? Is she... here? Susan: Yes. She. Is. You see, the bad guys are holding her captive somewhere deep inside the castle. And you obviously are the hero, so you have to go save her. Although... She attacked him and then a Good Luck Charm has fallen off of his Pocket Susan: I'M the Bad guy, so you have to go through me! Wile: Ace! Are you okay?! Ace: What's that? Is that thing mine? Susan: What a shame... You've been wearing it all this time and forgot? No... that's not possible. The memory has to be engraved somewhere deep inside your heart. Ace, you think carefully, now. What oh what could it be? And who gave it to you? Ace: Ma... Ma..ri... Susan: Ace... Ace... You've getting it now! Release the memory from within your heart! Ace: Mari... Marina. Susan: Well, it's about time. That's right... Marina. Yep, she's the one that gave you that little tacky little good luck charm. She grab it Susan: Not that you even bothering to remember. No surprise, seeing as you also couldn't remember her NAME. Talk about Heartbroken! I can't believe you! It'd serve you right if I decided to smash this piece of junk! Ace: Leave it alone! He grab it Ace: Marina gave me this. It's very important to me! Susan: Oh it's important to you. Ten second ago, you don't know what it was! He is fighting her and he defeated her Susan: Boy. You're not as bad as I though. You really are a superhero. A heartless superhero. Ace: Who tell you! Susan: Oh, does it hurt because it's the truth? You are just a baby. And if you're gonna be a baby, then here you go. She throw 4 Cards to him and he got them Susan: I created another cards from your memories, you know. Be a good bunny and say "thank you" bye. She disappeared Ace: Wait, Susan! He got so Angry and he's in rage Ace: Where are you! Don't you dare hiding from me! Show yourself! Tweety: Ace! Calm down! She's not coming back. He's calm down Wile: Ace? Ace: I don't like this... why do I need someone like that to bring back... Marina's Memories. Meanwhile Susan appeared Susan: Phew... throwing that Battle wear me down. Ken: You sure? It looked to me like you just lost. Susan: How dare you! You don't appreciate the nuances of- ??????: An engaging effort. It was Marty the Martian Susan: Marty? Marty: How can you be humbled by someone of such limited significant. You should be ashamed the Organization. Susan: Hmph! Ken: How can we help you, Marty? It's not very often we see you topside. Marty: I am here to help you. You obviously believe this Ace has much potential, but I remain unconvinced he is truly worth such codding. I think an experience would show if he really is or any value to us. Susan: Here we go again. It just some excuse so you can carry out your little experiences, that's all. Marty: I'm a Martian and a Scientist. Experience are what I do, yes. Ken: Whatever. You can do what ever you want. But you know, I think testing Ace is just a cover for testing your valet. Marty: Valet? That Bunny is a product of pure research. Susan: What he actually was a toy. Marty: And should zip it from your mouth. Ken: Well. Since you came all this way, you're gonna need this. He give him a Card of Acmetropolis Ken: A humble gift to my elder. I hope you use it to put on a very good show for us. Back to our Heroes Daffy; Ace! Wait up! Ace: We don't have time! They got Marina! We've gotta save her! Wile: Wow! Ace sure does seem like he's upset. Daffy: He sure, and you'd be too, Taz. He just remember a friend but round out she's in trouble! Wile: You have a point there. I guess if heard that our friend Bugs was in danger, we would pretty upset about that, too. Ace use the Card and he went to the Door They are the Neighborhood and they became a Robot Wile: Wow! This looks like a Neighborhood. Ace: And how come we became a Robot? Wile: Hmm, don't know. Someone cast a spell on us? Ace: We are look like a Robot! Daffy: If we are Robots, Look, someone's coming. It was Jenny and she's holding something Jenny: Look, if anyone ask, you didn't see me. Daffy: Why? Jenny: Look, I have no time to explain. Just promise not to tell, okay? Wile: Um, what's that Rod, you're holding. Jenny: Nothing! It's nothing. Please, don't tell anyone. She left Daffy: Well, she was in a hurry. Ace: I think she was hiding something. Daffy: I wonder what it was? They left and they saw 8 Robots XJ-3: Oh No, this is bad. Ace: What's the matter? XJ-2: Someone stole the staff from Vexus. We got it from her and now it's gone! XJ-4: And even though, Jenny has disappeared! Her mother is worried sick about her. And she won't leave her room. Ace: Jenny? She disappeared? XJ-5: And ever though, her Friends would know where she is, but they are gone, too. Ace: Wait a minute... Don't we just as Jenny? Wile: Yeah, but she didn't look so happy to see US! Hey, wasn't she carrying something when we saw her? Ace: You don't think that was the Staff? Tweety: You know, maybe it was. Daffy: (Gasp) But that mean Jenny stole it! Tweety: There must be some explanation. XJ-6: Jenny! Where did you ran off at this time? If anything happens to you... your mother will think it's all our fault! She told us to keep an eye on her, and now this! XJ-7: What if she ran away because of something we said!? XJ-8: Our Mother will shut us down! Ace: They will be upset if we tell them Jenny took the staff. Wile: Guess we'll have to get to the bottom of this ourselves! They left and they saw Jenny Ace: There she is! Jenny: This is all my fault. I wish I'd never taken this Staff from my Mum. I've should've known things would turn out this way. Daffy: She DID took it! Wile: Shhh, quite. Someone coming. ?????: No need to worry, Jenny. You did the right thing. It was Vexus Vexus: Well, I'm sure you'd do anything in the world to help your friends. Poor Brad and Tuck they have been running away from home. No places for them to live. Well, if we don't hurry, you might not have a human friends to save- Jenny: No! Vexus: Beside, you're not GIVING me back the Staff, Jenny- just let me have it for a bit. You can save Brad and Tuck! Lend me the Staff, and I'll help you! Vexus: Wow! Looks like I have many guests! Have you made up your mind, Jenny? Jenny: I'll do anything for Brad and Tuck. But I need proof I can trust you. You've said we could save Brad and Tuck if I gave you back the Staff. Well, prove it! Vexus: Of course. See? She made Brad and Tuck appeared Both: Jenny! Daffy: I knew something's fishy! Vexus: There you have it. If you want your friends back, give me back the staff! Jenny:... She give it her Vexus: Ha ha! I finally mine again! Now I can rule the world! Jenny: Let Brad and Tuck go! Vexus: But of course! Here you go. They ran to her Vexus: Which reminds me. You always wanted to see other worlds, didn't you? Well, Jenny, I know just the world to send you to! Unfortunately, this will be one-way trip! They are fighting her and they defeated her Tuck: Please don't be angry, Jenny. That evil queen tricked us. Jenny: Guys as long as you're safe, nothing else matters. Now all we have to do is return the Staff and everything will be okay. Ace: But what if you're mother finds out you're the one who took in the the first place? Jenny: I'll be grounded again... XJ-2: Jenny! Jenny! Where are you, sister! If you can hear us, say it! Jenny: It's my Sister's! They came all this way just to find me. Wile: Yeah, when they does, you're gonna get it! Ace: I got an Idea! Why don't you just say the Evil Queen stole the Staff? And you got it back all by yourself! Then there's no way you'll get in trouble! Jenny: I already have that idea! But... I can't do that. I don't want to get in trouble, but I can lie. Not about this. I know I haven't made the best decisions lately. It was a mistake to take the Staff. But I made that mistake because I wanted to help you, Brad, Tuck. I'm proud of that. Blaming someone else would mean giving those feelings up. So, I'm going to tell the truth. Tweety: She's right, Ace! Honesty is the best Policy. Ace: Come on, I was just kidding! Great, now I'm the one in Hot Metal! They left Category:Cutscenes